Wound Up
by cherryopsicle
Summary: Jinx attempts to forget a certain teen hero, but when he repeatly comes by she is tempted to play with a certain potion and...well, a cute guy with blue eyes and red hair.
1. THINK FEEL

I hope some of you Flinx and...and...wasn't another one brought up? Something involving a-a J? Anyways, I hope some Jinx and Kid Flash fans enjoy this little tidbit of a fic. And take the time to review and critize (not so horribly please and many thanks)

**Disclamer:** I do NOT own the Teen Titans, there I said it, _what else do you want from me_!

* * *

**WOUND UP**

chapter 2

The young woman twirled the fresh cut rose between her forefinger and thumb as she flopped down at the edge of her bed. She leaned back into her burgundy comforter, her legs dangling at the edge. Her feet created soft scratching sound as her wedge boots skimmed the plush carpet below. She stretched out her arms to either side of her,craning her neck to one side to stare at the red rose on her hand. Her look hardened and her nails dug into the stem of the bloody red rose.

Jinx, herself,had bought it on her way back to headquartes. She didn't even know why she had even bothered to stop in front of the poorly constucted "flower shop" situated at the long, and desert like road to Jump City. She could have chosen to travel with every other communer on paved highway but _noooooooo_ she did not. Instead she had bought a bouquet of least favorite kind, red roses. She kept one for herself and placed the rest of them in the entrance of an old cementary. She couldn'ved dumped them in a trash bin outside of close by restaurant but again _noooooooo _she **didn't**.

Her pink tresses were strewn across her bed as she shook her head to erase the images of the sparse stone boulders standing erect and peaceful on the large lot. She would have taken the time to place a rose to each stone yet she was already behind schedule as it was.

She gently bent the botton of the stem allowing the abused end to hang. She had a tendency to abuse flowers, red flowers in particular. Since she had a couple of lilies scattered in her room along with dried pink roses. She used to like red roses, their vivid color and musky fresh scent pleased her, what didn't please her was the giver.

The first token was taken and appreciated in a sense. Yet after having to deal with the confusion and frustration that ensued after his appearance caused her to despise the ruby red beauty. Perhaps she still had that first rose, she was positive she **didn't** have the second, third, fourth, fifth and up to the many more that followed them.

Her long slender fingers took pity upon the flowers andcompletely cut the end before bringing it beneath her nose; its soft, velvety petals gently tickling her upper lip.

"Oh, so you like the rose you buy but you murder the roses I give you," a male voice called out.

Jinx immediately sat up and met with the cocky stance of Kid Flash. She arched her eyebrow questionably, "Your point? And whoever said I bought it for myself?"

In less than a millisecond, his face was right in front of hers. Their nose tips barely touching, his stunning ocean-blue eyes boring into hers.

She didn't flinch she was prepared for him. After all, the previous weeks were hell all because of him.

After releasing her hold on him, standing up to Madam Rouge and parting from See-More, when she pondered would be the last time; she took a long walk until the city limit, unsure of what to do next. Should she leave the HIVE Five? Should she go teen superhero? Should she take on a normal life?

In the end, she reasoned it would be pointless to leave her group unexpectedly. It was obvious that they needed her. Moreover, it wouldn't do her any good to leave without preparing. Sure, she had money, it was no object yet she wasn't ready to transcend from evil to good. Therefore, she stayed.

However, she couldn't concentrate. Everything frustrated her. She would get awful headaches so she would try to lie down on her bed, the hammock, the couch, the kitchen table, the rook yet it seemed like he was always there. All around her, she couldn't stand it so after a week she made up her mind and decided on taking a break. She packed up some of her belonging and drove away leaving only a note with a short explanation. She wasn't planning to leave permanently, she just needed a change of scene.

"Did someone else buy it for you?" His look set on a stare.

"Does it matter?"

He stepped back and looked down at her, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "Yes."

Jinx rolled her eyes at his cockiness, "You need to grow up."

He sauntered to her dresser and held a simple vase containing two white lilies, "Never thought of you as a lily person," he carefully touched the fragile petals, "perhaps I should change the rose for these simple beauties."

Jinx bit the inside of her neck as an attempt to not retort.

"I'm taking your silence as a 'yes'."

She glared icy daggers at his back as he returned the vase to its place, "Why are you here?"

Jinx felft a gust of wind pass her and frowned at the sudden absence of a certain hero. Before a curse could escape her lips another gust of wind whisked her hair and a lily was placed infront of her.

Her eyes began to twitch as her they folllwed the hand holding the flower, then the arm, up the shoulder, the neck, chin, mouth, nose and finally resting at his striking eyes, "**What** are you doing?"

Kneeling on one leg Kid Flash smiled brightly, "Offering you this beauty."

Jinx's heart picked up its beating pace as he looked up ingeniously at her. She couldn't take it anymore, she sighed heavily and regarded him with clouded eyes, "Why?"

Kid Flash's eyes softened at the openness of her question, "Why not?" He gently brushed a rose down her cheekbone.

Her stunning eyes widened at the unexpected appearance of the red rose by her face, "How...?"

He flashed her a sweet, flirtatious grin, "Surprise."

Jinx wrapped her own hand over his and slowly took the rose. "Why are you here?" She stared at his quizzical look. 'He's only playing with you, Jinx, you're another _hero_ job he has to get done for the good of his city,' she told herself. "What is it you want from me?"

Blue eyes widened as they witnessed the execution of the delicate gift. Jinx shred it with one hand and allowed to velvet petals to fall vulnerably on the carpeted floor.

He stood up and stared into the bewitching eyes that plagued his dreams and fantasies, "You really want to know?"

Jinx took a few steps back andfocused on the freckles that were speckled accross his nose, "No."

"Jinx..."

"Go away!" She bumped into her bed, "Please!"

"Jinx, you have to---"

"Leave before I call for them!"

"You know they don't stand a chance against me."

It was kind of sadhow wellhe knew her buffoons, "Fine, fine..." She looked sorrowfully at him, "Then do it for me."

He walked slowly towards her," Why?"

His soothing voice ran angry electricity throughtout her body and into her heart, "I don't want you here."

A hurt frown passed over his confused facade and her traitorous heart took pity, "...at least...for now...please..."

He heard the plea in her voice and decided it was best for him to go at the current situation, "For now." In an instant he was gone from the H.I.V.E. Headquarters.

Jinx sighed deeply before collapsing to the floor.She was going to get over him, no matter what she had to do to get it.

* * *

**A/N: **_Whew!_ Well, that a load off! I've had this story in my journal since forever (leave me alone, I like exaggerating) and then it had another forever in the documents section and now...THE FIRST CHAPTER IS FINISHED!Woot! Woot! 

Don't worry, this story won't have an angsty plot it's actually quite steamy in the 2nd chapter, don't look at me that way the story just came out that way.

Reviews are greatly appreciated & will no doubtedly hurry up the updating proccessess...essess...seesses...w/e...

Muchisimas Gracias!


	2. THINK CONDITION REPEAT

**A/N:** _Just a quicknote before the 2nd chapter begins, would anyone be willing to beta some of my stories? If you're interested (don't make me blackmail you!_ j/k_) drop a PM by me anytime._ I need help with ideas and I think my brain can no longer process basic grammer anymore! See, did you see? I spelled grammar with an 'e'! _How ashamed I am!_

* * *

**WOUND UP**  
_chapter 2_

---'(')'(')'(')'(')'(')'(')'(')'(')'(')'(')'(')'(')'

After three days he couldn't take it any longer. Yes, he admitted that less than a week had passed by. But the urge to see her since that last encounterhad become overwhelming.

"This is bad, Wally. Go back, Wally." He recited over and over again as he passed by the HIVE's secret headquarters for the millionth time, "Go back, go back. Go now!"

He slipped passed the security system without a cinch but stopped directly outside her bedroom door. He knocked. Silence. He knocked some more. Last time, he told himself. Her voice rang out to him, "WHAT?"

He cautiously opened the door and closed it as quietly as possible.

She was sitting on her desk with a cup held between of her hands. "What are _you _doing here?"

The teen superhero felt the tension rise immediately once he stepped closer to her. "Is that the only way you're gonna treat me everytime we meet?"

Her fingers tightly clutched the ear of the cup and decided to place it down before it exploded. She warily looked at the boy advancing on her with his cocky smile, _damn _here she was finally able to keep that certain heartwrenching grin of his out of her mind and instead fill it with random recipes of potions she had obtained from her short 'vacation', and now he was back. And just like that a week full of studying hundreds of potions and charms had gone out her brain and into the golden depths of the liquid that her cup held. She glanced at the contents of the tea before the corners of her mouth twitched in an arising smile. A brilliant idea popped into her brain but for it to work she couldn't hint with anything unusual as her mad grin.

Before she had realized he was directly infront of her. His smile had become hesitant and his eyes sparkled with hope.

'Poor fool.'

Unfortunately her eyes didn't subdue as well as her lips being that they shone across to the young man, making him fidget under her gaze. An image popped into her mind caused by his expression for he simulated a like stance of a flustered schoolboy. A rather adorable image of him in a school uniform made its way into the corners of her imagination.'Damn...,' now he was _definately_ back into her brain. Luckily for her, she had the potio-_medicine_ for that problem or how _she_ liked to refer to it --the _disease_.

Could she render _love_ as a disease? Yes. Could she render infatuation as a disease?It fit more under the category of a _condition_, she thought. A condition she was soon to get over.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope that ending of a chapter wasn't too _out there_.(If it is, point it out & I'll edit it) I couldn't finish this chapter. It** bugged** me. It _enjoyed_ bugging me I tell you. Ugh, I still like it though. I know it's short and I know I mentioned in the 1st chapter this was gonna be steamy but that won't happen 'til _next_ chapter, nothing _too_ explict. 

Thanks for reading!

If you have the time to review please do, I would appreciate it and will motivate me to keep posting actively until the final chapter. THANKS!

--LM


	3. Think Before A Sip

Hey, I barely made my deadline on updating this fic. I want to thank my beta, Meiriona and the-coconut-bubble who helped during the final stages after Mei had to do other important stuff. **MUCH THANKS!**

**Disclamer:** I do not own the Teen Titans

**WOUND UP**

chapter 3

* * *

"Of course not," she replied in answer to his question. She offered him the drink. "Here, a cup of my favorite tea."

His fingers brushed against hers as he took the cup from her extended hand. "It isnt poisoned, is it?" he joked.

She blinked naively. "What?"

"N-nothing nothing!" Better not push his luck.

"Well? Drink up!" She uncrossed her legs and it was then that he noticed her attire. The dress seemed shorter than usual and she wasn't wearing any stockings. Now her long, well-built legs were up for ogling, and ogle he did, until she cleared her throat. "Kid Flash? Try it. It's from my home country, India. A rosy hue appeared across his nose and spread into his cheeks. Luckily for him, it went unseen by the girl thanks to his mask. He was a gentleman, yet he could not help but stare at the unusually exposed flesh . Her sitting position made the dress look especially short. Was it him or had she hitched it up even more?

The hazel cup trembled as he brought it up to his lips. The warm liquid passed into his mouth and down his throat. It was sweet. As he set it down by her on the cherry oak desk, his hand deliberately brushed against her thigh.

She looked up at him with wide, expectant eyes. "Well?"

Did it seem to have an odd, tangy flavor? His ocean blue eyes locked into hers, widening as her cat-like eyes narrowed and a sulty look replaced the one of expectancy, her entire face suddenly and completely resembling that of a sly cat. He suddenly felt as if there were sharp shocks breaking out all over his body as she reached over and and tucked a strand of loose hair behind his ear. No ideas came to his mind as to how it had escaped from the clutches of his face mask, but it had caused a wide smile to break out on her pretty face.

He wanted to reach out and touch her but his hand was numb. He tried to move it and the static disappeared, but in its place rushed a wave of a pins and needles. He once again made an attempt to move his hand and once again his brain didn't obey him. Repeated attempts of movement were ignored by his every body part. The poor boy could not even shudder as Jinx's fingers created feathery electricity across his suddenly oversensitive skin.

Jinxs glee mounted as she watched him make an effort to turn his head, trying to follow the sound of Mammoth's heavy footsteps as he passed the closed bedroom door. But all he could really do was stare at her with his cutely accusing blue orbs.

"Is there a problem?"she asked sweetly.

A low sound emanated from his throat. Damn that witch, she was positively getting on his nerves . He couldn't move. His speed was useless. She was unbelievable.

"And just to show you that I'm not all bad, as of course you've been trying to tell me, I'll move you over to my bed. Kyd just stole that new comforter for me, isn't the color wonderful?" She smirked at him as she gracefully stood before him. The smirk faltered as she regarded her stance next to his. It was times like these when her height didn't help her one bit, how was she supposed to intimidate someone when she could barely reach their chin! Kid Flash made a noise that came close to that of a snort. 'Just how is she going to move me all the way to her bed?'

With a flick of her fingers he was lying on her bed. It seemed that with her new ability to create charms and spells she could also move things with her mind.

"When I took that vacation I met with a witch who taught me handy things," she smiled wickedly from the end of the bed. "Now the question is, what am I to do with you, pretty boy?"

She turned around and slowly walked towards the door. "I could go treat the boys to dinner and reward myself by having fun..."

His eyes traveled across the small of her back. "...or I could call the boys to come in and meet their new plaything." She raised her forefinger to her lips before turning around and meeting his eyes. " Or you could could be my play thing."

The fastest kid alive couldn't believe the naughty look she was giving him. Not only was she mesmerizing him with the swaying of her hips, her chest was rising with every breath she took, and her full lips and provoking eyes were creating images in his brain.

She climbed on top of the bed. "You're not a bad looking boy," she purred as she leisurely crawled on top of him. "And I wouldn't mind having a few minutes of fun with you."

Jinx laughed inwardly at her evil deed; the poor boy semed to have gone numb. She slipped a knee between his stretched out legs and dropped a hand to dance over along his left leg. She could feel the lean muscle beneath the tight fabric of his costume.

"Do you know what I'm thinking of right now? A hot dog. What with your costume being yellow and red, it remeinded me of ketchup and mustard." She giggled at her joke. "It's okay, I know you can't laugh." Her hand continued traveling upwards, all the way along his thigh, hip, and pectorals to quaintly rest upon his chin.

He could hardly breathe; she was so close. He could clearly see the irises of her exotic eyes. He gulped as her breasts came into better view. She leaned over and tilted her head, poising her lips directly above his and as each word escaped her mouth their lips touched. "You won't mind being my plaything, will you?"

**

* * *

A/N: _Please drop by a review or comment. Or anything you like, though take in mind that I'm not too fond of flames. _**


End file.
